A Completely Platonic Valentine's Date
by eClair23
Summary: In which Mulder and Scully try to be normal for once, and they decide that perhaps they don't want to only be platonic. Set at any point, although probably later in the original series.


Skinner had let them off early for the night. Scully secretly thought he only did so so that he could leave and go on his date, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut about it. She tried to convince herself that it would be nice to have some free time. Maybe she'd pick up dinner on the way home, pop in a movie, and turn in early. In all reality, she'd rather work overtime than give herself time to think. Of course, it was just her luck that as she turned to leave, Mulder called after her.

"Hey, Scully. You got any plans tonight?"

She turned to face him. "Why would I?"

"It's Valentine's Day. You know, day of love and all that." He grinned.

"In that case, no, I don't. I don't know if you've noticed, Mulder, but I don't have much time for a life outside of work."

He thought for a moment, then worked up the courage. "In that case, you wanna grab dinner?"

She smirked. "Are you asking me out, Mulder?"

"Depends on what your answer would be. Do you want me to be?"

"I wouldn't be completely opposed to that idea." She folded her arms across her chest and strolled over to his desk.

"Okay, then, _Dana_. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't have a preference. You have anything in mind?"

"Actually, I do. There's this really good hole-in-the-wall cafe about five minutes from here. I'll drive."

* * *

"' _Mama's'?_ Really, Mulder?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it!"

She huffed. When they reached the hostess' desk, Mulder said, "Table for two, please" in such a jovial tone that it made her wonder why they hadn't done this before. Clearly, he was pleased to be here, with her, and she couldn't deny that she appreciated him taking her out for dinner just so she wouldn't be alone. Any other guy, and she would have seen it as a pity date, but with Mulder, she knew he genuinely didn't want her to feel lonely, and maybe more than that, he didn't want to be alone either.

They slid into the booth across from each other and the waitress handed them their menus. Scully thanked her, and the waitress replied, "You seem like a very sweet couple."

Scully said, "We're not a…" at the same time that Mulder said, "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow, then buried her face in her menu. She settled on the chicken alfredo, while Mulder decided on lasagna. As they sipped their drinks and waited for their food, they sat in tense silence. Mulder finally broke it.

"So, I guess I misread this, then." He spoke quietly, and his voice was tinged with sadness.

Scully's gaze shot up. "What?"

"I thought this was a date. But based on your talk with the waitress, I guess I was mistaken." He focused his gaze on his hands.

Scully exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, Mulder, I didn't mean to shoot you down. I just didn't want to assume anything. You wanted this to be a date, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, so did I."

"So, why isn't it?"

"Mulder, I don't think either one of us knows how to go on a normal date anymore," she chuckled. "It's been so long since either of us had a life, I can't remember the etiquette that goes into this stuff."

"You're doing better than me, I never knew the etiquette to begin with, Scully."

"Mulder, I'm sorry. I'm glad we're on a real, normal date. Now, what do normal people talk about in a situation like this?"

"If it's a first date, it's typically all small-talk. You know, how many siblings do you have, got any pets, and so forth. But I think we're a little past that now, don't you think? Considering my sister was abducted and all your siblings hate me?"

"And since my dog is no longer living, thanks to you," she needled.

"Precisely. So, what's your opinion on extraterrestrial life?"

"Woah, there, Mulder, that's second date material at least. You sure you want to cross that line?"

He chuckled. "I think we've been past 'second-date-material' since the moment we met, Scully. Okay, so tell me about your most embarrassing moment..."

* * *

 _This was nice. Talking about things other than work, not arguing, just talking, and laughing. They should do this more often. Why hadn't they done this before, again?_ Scully wondered.

She got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice as he paid the check and purchased tiramisu to go. She only snapped out of it when he slid out of the booth. She stood with him and he escorted her out of the cafe and to the car, his hand resting softly on the small of her back, a tender but intimate gesture. The car ride back to the office was really nice, she decided. He held her hand as he drove, and couldn't help sneaking looks at her whenever he stopped. When they got back to the office, they said their goodbyes and he handed her the box with her portion of the tiramisu.

"For next time," he smirked.

"You think there's going to be a next time, Agent Mulder?"

"Oh, I think there's going to be a lot of next times, Agent Scully. Is that presumptuous of me?"

"Not if the other party agrees with you," she leaned in and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for dinner and the company, Mulder."

"See you tomorrow, Dana. Call me when you get home?"

"Of course. You'll do the same?"

"You know me."

"Good night, Mulder."


End file.
